ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon Fountain (Mission)
category:Missions de:Windurst-Mission 6-1 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Go to any Windurst Gate Guard to start the mission. *Trading ~3 stacks of crystals will get you enough Rank Points for this mission. *Once you accept the mission you are told to go to the Orastery in Port Windurst right away. *When you arrive at the Orastery, talk to Hakkuru-Rinkuru for a cutscene with Ajido-Marujido who tells you to go to the southwestern tower in West Sarutabaruta, and to press the switch in the laboratory to activate the magic towers. He will give you the Southwestern Star Charm (key item). *Head to the southwestern tower of the Outer Horutoto Ruins at (F-11) in West Sarutabaruta. Once inside, head to the Gate: Magical Gizmo at (J-8). Clicking the door will immediately spawn four level 62 Jack Cardians. :*Jack of Batons (BLM) :*Jack of Coins (RDM) :*Jack of Cups (WHM) :*Jack of Swords (PLD) *Once you have defeated them, examine the door again; You should get a Cutscene. **You do not need to defeat all four Jacks. It is possible to pull one of them using a pet and wait for the other three to despawn before killing the selected Jack. It is important to sneak up before examining the door to avoid getting attacked immediately. ***See Testimonials for further strategy notes. **It also works to zone after spawning the Jacks and kill one after zoning back. (still have to wait for the other 3 to despawn) ***If you defeat the one Jack you pulled before the other 3 despawn, you will not receive the cutscene when you examine the door. **The other 3 will take roughly 2-3 minutes to despawn. **They detect by magic, so pulling in that manner will result in all four attacking (With the exception of using Flash at the maximum spell casting distance). **If you do not kill the three Cardians that spawn in this room, they can link to the Jack you pull. *Optional Head back to the Orastery where Hakkuru-Rinkuru will tell you that Ajido-Marujido went to the central tower of the Horutoto Ruins. *Note: Escaping from inside any of the Horutoto Ruins will drop you off in front of the east tower in East Sarutabaruta. *Head to Full Moon Fountain for a cutscene. There are 2 paths: **1. Starting from J-7 tower in East Sarutabaruta, zone into Inner Horutoto Ruins. ***Cracked wall at F-9 ***Magic Gate of Horutoto at E-10 ***Cracked Wall at D-10 ***Sealed Portal at H-9 (Portal Charm or WHM,BLM & RDM required for access) ***Through false wall at H-8. (it will seem impassable, just walk forward and you will pass through it) ***Toraimarai Canal door is at H-6, however, there are two of them at this position. Enter the tunnel that is on the left and zone into Toraimarai Canal. The door on the right would send you back to the Sealed Portal. ***Stay to the left and cross the bridge at H-6 ***Hug right wall until you see a set of stairs. Go down them into the water and continue to an intersection. ***Head right and at the next set of stairs go up. ***Walk northward looping back around by the stairs. ***Follow the wall around a couple corners to the next fork and go south. ***In the big open room with all the stairs, hug the right wall and make your way to the tunnel at F-8. ***Go down past the skeletons and open the Large Stone Door. ***Zone at G-7 to Full Moon Fountain **2. Starting from Priming Gate at H-3 of Windurst Walls, zone into Toraimarai Canal *Note: (Rhinostery Certificate is required for access): ***Down stairs at G-7 & head west ***Turn south at the intersection at G-7 ***Turn west at F-8 to the first map ***Up stairs at J-9 and head west ***Cross bridge at I-8 and head south ***Hug right wall all the way to Large Stone Door at F-8 ***Zone at G-7 to Full Moon Fountain *After the cutscene, the mission is complete. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: :At the request of the Orastery, you are to go to the southwestern magic tower of the Horutoto Ruins, located in West Sarutabaruta. Deep within you will find a laboratory, where you are ordered to switch on the magical gizmo. ---- }} ----